Annette Radcliff
Annette Radcliff (December 31st, 1998) was born in Ruby Springs, Kansas. Her mother was Alena Rubini, an 11 year old girl that was raped by Giles Hughes aka The Legend. Annette was stolen by Marshall Kingston and sold on the black market. Her mother had intended on naming her Adelina Angel. But the people who bought her -- drug addicts Travis Baker and his wife Megan Baker named her Denise Baker. But that too was a name that she would never know. The Bakers helped Alec Wisemail frame the Page's for being drug addicts in exchange for helping them buy a baby on the black market. But when Annette was 2 years old, her adoptive parents were killed by drug dealers who they hadn't paid. The Bakers were squatting in a house that Luke Radcliff was selling at the time. He found her, and he and his wife, Carli Radcliff adopted her. They then named her Annette. When she was 8 years old her parents told her about being adopted. Annette is very sweet and does well in school. She's had a good childhood, but hates being considered adoptd. She doesn't feel comfortable calling them 'mom' and 'dad'. She discovered her true parents identity during the Passion Point Psychopath Murders. =Birth= Annette was born in the Kingston Building in Ruby Springs Kansas. Her mother was only eleven years old at the time, and it was a miracle that both of them survived. Annette was immedately taken from her mother, and then put on the Black Market. Dr. Kingston didn't want Alena near her baby. So instead he sold her to the Bakers. =Denise Baker= Travis and Megan Baker couldn't have children. So they bought one on the Black Market. They named her Denise Baker, and tried taking care of her the best they could. But they never quite did a good job. Travis and Megan would often get high, and forget about their little girl for days at a time. They were bad addicts who could never quit doing drugs. They managed to keep her for two years. But then they were murdered. And Annette was once again left alone. =Adopted by the Radcliffs= Luke Radcliff and his wife adopted her, and took her as their own. They had to pull some strings, but they took care of Annette as if she were their own. At the time, they had also tried adopting Hailey Page. But they were unable to. Luke and his wife also couldn't have kids. =Childhood= Annette grew up very happy. Luke and Carli were the best parents she could ask for. They would often spoil her. They let her do whatever she wanted. When she was 8 years old they told her that she was adopted. She seemed saddened by it, but at the same time she cared for them as much as they cared for her. Anntte was always into drawing. Luke and Carli bought her tons of art supplies so she could draw anything she wanted to. Annette tried finding out who her real parents were, but because she was sold on the Black Market, she was unable to find out any information. Being adopted never felt right to Annette. She wanted to know who she was. By the time she started Middle School she was still calling Luke and Carli by their names. But they didn't seem to mind it. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, her adoptive mother Carli was a suspect. But Annette knew her mother could never kill anyone. It was also during the investigation that she found out who her real parents were. After the discovery her Great Uncle Damon Rubini and her half-brother Wes Hughes came to see her. They told her that they'd come and visit anytime she wanted. They also allowed the Radcliffs to keep her. They did however want her to come and visit in the summer. Wes was caccompanied by his girlfriend, Crissy Mason. =After the murders= After the murders, Annette would spend time in Ruby Springs on vacation. She and Felix Emile would eventually get married and have two daughters -- Jenna Emile and Adelina Emile named after her mother, and the name her mother wanted to name her. She goes on to be an artist, who designs things for many people. =Quotes= "Not much. That they're both dead. That... my father wasn't a good person. And that my mother didn't want to give me up." - On what she knows about her biological parents. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX0